Systems to transfer energy to tissue have been used in the medical field for therapeutic treatment of tissue. These systems generally comprise an energy generator and an energy delivery device. The energy delivery device attaches to the energy generator with a connector. The energy generator can be a reusable piece of capital equipment such as a laser, ultrasonic generator, or radio-frequency electrical generator. The energy delivery device is usually inexpensive relative to the energy generator and has a limited design life relative to the life of the energy generator.
Some energy generators carry computers to monitor the usage of the generators. It can be advantageous for energy delivery devices associated with computerized energy generators to carry a memory device to record information about the usage of the energy delivery device. This information can be, for example, the amount of energy transmitted, the number of uses of the energy delivery device, and any errors generated during the use of the energy delivery device. When the energy delivery device is used again, the computer can access the memory device within the energy delivery device and can use the information recorded in the memory to make decisions regarding the energy delivery device.
When utilizing an energy delivery device that exchanges information with an energy generator, electrical communication between the energy generator and the energy delivery device must be established to transfer electrical signals between the computer and the energy delivery device. The connector on the energy delivery device must transfer energy from the generator and exchange information with the memory associated with the energy delivery device. Such a connector may be used to exchange both energy and electrical signals with the energy generator. Electrical contacts may be used to exchange electrical signals, and other contacts, such as optical fiber connectors, may be used to exchange energy supplied by the energy generator.
Locating the necessary electrical signal contacts within one connector presents problems for a designer of the connector. Surface area must be found on or within both the generator and the connector to accommodate the transfer of both electrical signals and treatment energy. Tolerances must be considered when locating such electrical signal contacts and energy transfer attachments within the same connector. Contacts must be shielded from adverse environmental conditions, such as, for example, spills and moisture. As the energy generator can be a reusable piece of capital equipment, the electrical contacts on the energy generator must be designed for a long useful life. The connector must attach securely to the energy generator so that it does not become inadvertently detached. The connector should have a positive tactile feel to notify a user of a good connection when the user attaches it.
Prior art connectors that transfer energy through to an energy delivery device while also carrying electrical contacts have used various designs to accommodate design needs. Abendschein et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,717, illustrates a connector that has an electrical portion and an optical portion. Both electrical portion and optical portion connect with a linear push of the connector. The connector of Abendschein carries electrical contacts on a circuit board, and the circuit board is mounted with clearances to self-align with an electrical receptor. The self-alignment compensates for positional tolerances in manufacture. Harman et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,718, discusses a threaded optical fiber connector having a tethered data module component. The threaded optical fiber connector screws onto a laser source, and the data module component inserts into a separate slot on the laser source.
Prior art connectors for energy-transfer systems have not adequately fulfilled users' needs. Connectors that attach with a straight push and no rotation may give unsatisfactory tactile feedback to the user of an adequate connection. Connectors attaching with rotation and having a separate tethered part for an electrical computer connection require handling the second tethered part to link the electrical connection. Connectors attaching with rotation to energy generators may have electrical contacts that use sliding contact when the connector is rotated, limiting design life of the contacts on the energy generator through friction and wear. What is needed, therefore, is a connector that delivers energy and electrical signals in one body attachable to an energy generator with a rotational movement, and has electrical contacts that engage the energy generator without substantial sliding. What is needed is a connector that has electrical contacts positioned so that rotation of the connector engages contact pads on the connector to the conductive contacts of the energy generator in a direction substantially perpendicular to the contact surfaces of the contact pads. What is further needed is a connector with contact pads positioned on a plane of a flange radially extending from the longitudinal axis of rotation of the connector. What is further needed is for a memory device also to be contained with the contact pads on a printed circuit board within the flange, so that the memory device and the electrical contacts are contained in a single, unitary piece that can be economically molded.